1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera needs to be mounted in order to perform a video call or video conference using a television (TV). However, an edge of the TV tends to become thinner.
Therefore, it is required to miniaturize the camera in order to mount the camera in the TV rather than adding an external camera.
In addition, since it is difficult to satisfy various face positions such as a sitting person, a standing person, a tall person, and a short person at an appropriate angle of view of the camera, vertical rotation of the camera is required.
In order to manufacture a structure for the vertical rotation of the camera, generally, a structure having a size larger than that of the camera should be used. However, in order to mount the camera in the TV, it is important in view of a design to manufacture a rotation structure without increasing a size of a camera part in order to meet the miniaturization of the camera.
In the camera module according to the prior art, in order to rotate the camera, a scheme of assembling a camera module in a case larger than the camera module and rotating the case to adjust an angle of the camera has been mainly used.
Therefore, a rotation structure of a camera having a dimension smaller than a limited dimension (length and height) in mounting the camera in the TV is proposed.